elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isle of Summerset
The Isle of Summerset is the largest island in the Summerset archipelago, located west of Auridon and the continent, and includes the capital city of Alinor. The Summerset Isle is a green and pleasant land of fertile farmlands, woodland parks, and ancient towers and manors.Provinces of Tamriel Locations Alinor Human traders were only allowed at its ports, and they described the city as "made from glass or insect wings." Less fantastic accounts come from the Imperial emissaries of the Reman Dynasty, which describe the city as straight and glimmering, "a hypnotic swirl of ramparts and impossibly high towers, designed to catch the light of the sun and break it to its component colors, which lies draped across its stones until you are thankful for nightfall."Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion The Temple of Auri-El is located in the city of Alinor.Feyfolken, Book I Internal conflicts between Alinor and Lillandril during the First and Second Eras often sparked into full war. Cloudrest Cloudrest, atop Eton Nir, the highest mountain in Summerset, is a decidedly odd mixture of architectural styles, with buildings like strangler vines, built on top of other, older structures. The oldest of all ruins there, and in a few isolated spots throughout the island, are made of coral, which must have been carried many, many miles away from the sea. The material and the style of the ruins strongly suggest that the Sload may have once counted Summerset as a part of their kingdom of Thras.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles The Crystal Tower When the Aldmer came together as a people to create the Crystal Tower, it was not a monument to any king or god, but rather to the spirit of the elven people, living and dead. Within the glittering walls of the Tower are housed the graves of the early Aldmeri settlers, preserved forever as a lasting symbol of the power of the people for that brief moment in history, fully unified.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles It was said that the southern tip of the Dragon's Teeth, which stretches from the ice covered mounts of High Rock to the wooded forests of Valenwood, could be seen on the horizon from the top parapet of the Tower.The Elder Scrolls: Arena Dialogue with Ria Silmane The treasury of the Crystal Tower and the private collections in Summerset offer suggestions of other creatures the early Aldmer may have met in their new home, portrayed in sculpture and the famed Ramoran Tapestries. These tapestries show how untouched and beautiful the mainland was considered to be by the Aldmer. Among the treasures of the Crystal Tower are the crude but fascinating maps of Topal the Explorer, his legacy to all Tamriel.Father of the Niben Inside the Tower, the first impression is of whiteness. The floors, walls, and ceilings are all white and radiate light. Footsteps make a soft crunching noise on the rough floor surface. The inside consists of winding halls, long rooms, long winding stairways, and long pools of water with fountains that sparkle in the light.King Edward, Book V The Tower is also famous for it's animal pens.A Dubious Tale of the Crystal Tower The Great Library at the Tower has thousands of books, including research on flowers, herbs and plants throughout Tamriel.The Sage There are cleverly concealed passageways that lead well away from the Tower.Rising Threat, Vol. I The Crystal Tower was destroyed during the Oblivion Crisis as legions of daedra breached its walls. Creatures Sun Birds of Alinor The Sun Birds of Alinor were large birds made out of the Sun. The Imperial Library Michael Kirkbride's Posts Their expeditions to Aetherius are among the most famous attempts in history, although they were eventually dissolved due to the untenable expenditures required to reach magic by magicka.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Birthsigns Canah The Canah is the exotic bird of Summerset Isle. They are bred for their beauty.The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard Dialogue with Gerrick Eagle For the Altmer, the high-soaring eagle represents their ancestors the Aedra, who came from the heavens and were trapped in physical form by the creation of Nirn. February 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Support: What do the Aldmeri Dominion symbols represent? A young eaglet was found atop the statue of Topal the Explorer on the night of Princess Ayrenn's disappearance. December 21, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online The Stories of Tamriel: Ayrenn: The Unforeseen Queen Goblins As Aldmer society grew, social stratification increased and a hierarchy of classes began to form, which is still largely enforced in Summerset to this day. At the bottom of this hierarchy were the beasts, such as the enslaved goblins, who the Aldmer used to perform the jobs beneath the dignity of the very least of them. Sload The Sload may have once counted Summerset as a part of their kingdom of Thras.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras Trolls Troll guards were kept at the Crystal Tower. They supposedly kept the rats down. Appearances * * References Category:Summerset Isles Locations Category:Lore: Locations